


The Flowers

by OtakuFan16



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuFan16/pseuds/OtakuFan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito Uchiha was annoyed by the fact that his promotion was overshadowed by Kakashi.And he was even more annoyed that he couldn't give the flowers to Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is NOT mine i just copied it because i wanted to put it in my bookmarks 
> 
> This belongs to:firstmoonie  
> http://firstmoonie.livejournal.com/11217.html

“I hate him hate him hate him!”

Kakashi looked up from his training immediately, recognizing the voice’s owner.

“Yeah as usual, he steals the spotlight again! I mean, I became chuunin, who cares!” , the young Uchiha went on, absolutely frustrated.He sat on the grass, took a look at the never ending green of the training fields and sighed heavily.

Kakashi thought about interfering him but then he decided he didn’t care.Obito always hated him and he never cared about that fact.He was a jounin now and he didn’t need to  
see him again.But then he noticed the flowers.

“I am so NOT giving that Bakakashi a present.”

“Hello, idiot.Not a good day, eh?”

Kakashi felt satisfaction as he watched the colour dry over Obito’s face.

“You…!”

Kakashi sat next to Obito, loved every inch of Obito’s irritation.He didn’t know why he was having fun -why would he care in the first place?- and why he was jealous. (and partly sad but he ignored that feeling)

“Let me guess, you bought those to Rin.”

Obito gave him an angry shot, cursed silently to himself.

“And you failed to give her them.”

“It..it’s not your bussiness! Why would you care anyway?”

I was asking myself that too.

“I…found them on the street and… I was about to throw them away.” He sulked and tried to push his tears back.

“Congratulations on your promotion.”

Obito gave a blank look at Kakashi, simply couldn’t believe what he just said.First he didn’t expected him to say all of a sudden.Second, nobody -not even Rin- had congratulated him about his promotion to Chuunin.His first congragulation was coming from Kakashi and it was simply awkward.Obito felt something sweet in his chest.Maybe, just maybe they could be friends? As he was about to thank him, Kakashi cut his talk;

“Well, but it means nothing since they are giving promotions to everyone because of the ongoing war.”

The newly growing smile on Obito’s face dropped quickly.

He threw flowers - the flowers he intented to give Rin- at Kakashi’s face.

“You can keep those.” as he run off angrily from training fields.Kakashi could hear his sobs.

After he disappeared, Kakashi looked at the flowers Obito threw at his face.They were beautiful, consisted of red and pink coloured sakura flowers and they were anything but something to throw away.He decided to keep flowers just to piss Obito off and he decided to leave as well since they were leaving early for Kannabi mission the next day.

——-

He still kept the flowers - even though they were rotten now-.He kept them close to his old team’s picture in a vase.Everyday he would look at it, go back to that day and wish he could change it.

He knew he always admired Obito.He could admit his feelings now, to himself at least. Obito was the one who made him a human, the boy who could see through his mask.And now he sees my real face even literally now, he thinks to himself, giggling.

He knew he always loved him.Tried to reach him in his own (fail) way.But would it mattered still? Obito always saw him as an obstacle to his potential relationship with Rin and Kakashi knew that he was right.Maybe that’s why they couldn’t stand together in the same place for more than five minutes.It was a weird love triangle, indeed.

He’d look at the flowers and think Obito gave those flowers to him and only him.None of it mattered now and in the future but he loved to believe Obito at least cared for him enough to trust his eye.

“The flowers you gave me are rotting and still I refuse to throw them away.  
Some of the bulbs never opened quite fully  
They might so i’m waiting and staying awake.  
Things I have loved i’m allowed to keep  
I’ll never know if I go to sleep.”


End file.
